Heroes Of Shield
by CraigYoung
Summary: This story follows the character John Chase as he is hunted down across Britain. He works as an undercover operative for shield, but soon becomes their most valuable asset when he learns secrets about a new weapon that could wipe out the world. However it is not just John that is running, he has to protect his whole family. Dr. Octopus is the main villain, for now...
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers

Chapter 1: A Normal Day

I woke up in bed to the sound of the bin men outside my window carelessly tossing bags of rubbish about. I drew back the curtains and peered, dreary eyed, through the window. I saw my cat Geoffrey playing in the front garden, chasing a butterfly with not a care in the world. Then I heard the screech of car tires, a large navy blue van skidded to a halt at the top of my road. Men in S.W.A.T-like gear filed out of the vehicle, followed but Dr. Octopus. I knew at once I had to get my family out of there. I threw on some clothes and ran downstairs.

"Did you hear that John sounded like a car accident!" my mum casually said to me. I whirled round to face her with a look of urgency sprawled across my face. "We need to get out of here now! Get everyone up and out." I turned to the wall on my left and found the hidden switch beneath my T.V. I flicked it and the wall in front of me revolved on a pivot revealing a large gun rack. "John, tell me right now what's going on?" My mum looked at me bewildered by what she saw before her. "Look I don't have time to explain but right now we are all in grave danger, you need to trust me." She looked at me then at the gun rack. "Ok…" She hurried upstairs and got the others up, I peered out the window, the men were knocking on doors and busting them down if there was no answer. They were looking for me. I turned my attention to the gun rack, what would I need? I grabbed my "go bag" in it was three different passports, an encrypted phone, cash and a Glock pistol. I then grabbed an m16 and slung it over my shoulder.

My whole family were downstairs now, their faces painted with confusion and fear. I addressed them, "Look I haven't been completely honest with you guys, I am an agent working undercover for Shield and have been for the past two years. Right now my cover has been compromised, so we need to get out of here ASAP!" The each looked at me, wide eyed in disbelief. My two brothers, my sister, her friend and my mum all just stood there. "We have to go now, follow me." They did as they were told. I ran into my back garden and hopped the fence into my neighbours'. Then I smashed through their back window with the butt of my gun. I heard a gunshot. My family reacted instantly, ducking their heads down. I knew I should help, but my family were the priority so I carried on. I made my way through their house into their garage. My sister found the keys on a hook next to the door and unlocked their car. We all piled in, with me in the driver's seat. I heard our houses door being knocked on. Before setting off I turned around to face my family, they all looked mortified, "These people are after me, they will do anything to get to me for what I know, and that is why it is essential we get away. We don't have much time before they get to us but before they do is there anything you would like to say?" No one spoke. "Right, let's get going then; buckle in because this is going to be a bumpy ride."

I put the car into reverse and drove backwards a yard or two. Then I clicked the button which began opening the garage door. When it was about half way I span the wheels up creating a cloud of smoke. I then let go of the break and went speeding through the garage door chipping the bottom of it. We sped out onto the road slamming into one of the doctor's men. I turned the car round and sped off down the road. I could see Dr. Octopus ordering men to get into the van and chase me down. I accelerated way passed the speeding limit and onto the motorway.

I joined the traffic and accelerated further to overtake the cars in front of me. Swerving in and out of the various lanes I glanced at my wing mirror and saw the blue van was not far behind. I put my foot down and tried to widen the gap, but it was no use, they were closing in. We were in the outside lane and there was a junction coming up. I took it, span round the round-a-bout, cruised across the bridge and drove onto the other side of the road. I knew it was risky but I had to do it. I raced up the wrong side of the motorway against oncoming traffic. Various car horns sounded, but I ignored them. Luckily for me my reflexes were impeccable so I managed to weave my way in and out of the cars. The van took the exit and was on the hard shoulder, almost parallel to me, just what I wanted. I powered down the motorway, causing them to speed up. A head of me I saw my chance, a gap in the barrier separating the two sides of the motorway. I crossed the lanes and narrowly avoided a collision with a rather large lorry. My evil counterpart was not so lucky, they slammed into a 4x4 truck and spun off of the road.

We had escaped, for now. I looked at my brother in the rear view mirror, "Dan, reach into my bag, there should be a phone in there, got it?" My brother fumbled around in the bag and emerged a few seconds later with a small, black mobile phone. "Great, now turn it on and unlock it, the password is 0247. Next go into the contacts and phone Nick Fury, put it on speaker." The dial sound filled the car as everyone waited in anticipation to see what would happen next. "Hello…" Nick Fury's deep voice emanated from the phone. "Director Fury this is John Chase code 2120, requesting immediate evac to the helicarrier. I am here with five civilians who are in danger as they have been spotted with me. Fury stayed silent for a few seconds, "Look John we need you out of there now, you are too valuable. I'm sending a jet to your location now." I replied "But sir that wouldn't be able to take all of us!" "Look the helicarrier is over New York right now, it would take us 24 hours to get to you." Fury explained. "No Nick, I'm staying here with my family, I can keep them safe for 24 hours, just make sure you are on time." Nick Fury agreed, and then signed off.

"If we are going to remain hidden you are all going to need to follow a few rules; first of all, no using your phones, they can be tracked. Secondly, no using any credit cards, they too can be tracked. Finally, do exactly what I say when I say it. Got that?" A few mumbles resembled a yes. "I know this must be strange for you but for now this is just the situation." The rest of the journey we sat in silence. I drove for about five hours up the country to Leeds. We stopped off in a hotel and decided to stay there for the night. I had my own room and had told everyone else to stay in theirs, so I had plenty of time to myself. I began wonder what it would be like if I told them about my power. I hadn't had to use them so far so


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hadn't had to use them so far so maybe I could keep it a secret, for now. Thinking of my powers reminded me, I needed a recharge. I walked over to the nearest plug socket and stuck my finger out. A thin beam of electricity jumped its way over to my finger; as soon as it made contact I felt the power surge through me. The beam began to grow wider as I began to feel more alive. Now it was a blinding light of energy travelling from the socket to my hand, the lights above me began to flicker, the air conditioning unit powered down. I knew I had to stop. I sharply withdrew my hand from the plug socket and sat down on my bed energized.

My mum knocked on the door, "Are you alright in there?" she enquired. "I'm fine," I answered "you can come in if you like." The handle turned and my mother walked in, she sat down at the end of the bed with a worried look on her face. Before she could talk I cut in "I understand how strange this must all be, but I assure you we will all back to normal in no time at all. Since you're a part of this now I may as well explain why we are in this mess. As you know I work for shield, they caught me young and recruited me for my… intelligence." I decided to leave out the part about my powers. "Once they had me trained I was going on missions near enough every week, it was dangerous work but the money was great. That was until I came across the plans for a weapon. At this time there are only three people who have ever seen the plans; me, director Fury and the designer of the weapon."

"Do you understand this all so far?" I asked. My mum nodded her head as a sign for me to continue. "Director Fury ordered me to go home and lay low for a while, I knew my home might be compromised so I came back to visit my family. So far I believe we have been lucky, only Dr. Octopus knows about the weapon, but if this gets out we could be in even more trouble. That is why I have asked for the helicarrier, right now it is the safest place on earth. In 19 hours my family will be safe and I will be able to disappear until shield takes control of the situation."

The rest of the night went rather smoothly, we all got an early night's sleep due to the shock of the morning. When morning came we ordered room service for breakfast. Just one more hour till the helicarrier arrived, we had almost made it! Then I heard the all too familiar sound of wheel screeching and men piling out of a car. How had they found us? I looked outside of the window and saw Dr. Octopus climbing up the side of the building, heading straight for me.

I looked around the room searching for ideas, or at least an idea. I grabbed my m16 and began spraying bullets out the window. The men took cover and began to return fire; Doc Ock was halfway up the building now with his tendril like mechanical arms jabbing into the walls. I ran into my family's bedroom and told them all to get out of the building and to use the fire escape on the back of the building. I gave my older brother the M16 and told him to use it carefully. I then turned my attention to Doc Ock and his men. I sprinted back to my room and smashed straight through the window. I soared through the air, narrowly avoiding the barrage of bullets sailing straight past me.

In the air I twisted my body into a better landing position; we were on the 21st floor so I had quite a way to fall. I put my feet beneath me in order to land in a crouched position. My feet were about to touch the floor when I summoned a cushion of energy below me to soften the fall. I landed and immediately threw an energy shield in front of me to protect me from the bullets now raining down upon me. Doc Ock too jumped off the side of the building and landed with a crash a few feet away from me.

I crouched down summoning a large amount of energy, I could feel it flow through me and converge in the centre of my stomach. With one swift movement I stood up straight, letting the energy explode out from inside me. The blue energy made its way through the air until it met any one of the men, then it jumped inside of them, immobilising their bodies momentarily. All the men fell down at once, except Doc Ock. He had managed to take cover in the building. He burst out of the wall, sending fragments of concrete flying through the air. One of his metallic arms launched itself right at me. I dived out of the way at the last moment, the arm smashed straight into a flower pot shattering it. Another arm came at me but this time I went on the offensive.

A great shield of energy formed in front of me, blocking the attack from Doc Ock. Both his arms retreated back to behind him; he smirked and added "nice tricks." I ran full speed at him; about halfway I leapt up into the air, summoned a ball of energy and threw it right at him. I fell to the ground landing gracefully. The ball hit the Doctor square in the chest, sending him flying backwards through the wall. He smashed his way through three different sections of the building, ending with a loud thud against a concrete wall. He slumped down onto the floor surrounded by dust and debris.

I thought I was safe for a second or two, but then his body and robotic arms sprang into action, lifting him up. He began advancing on me; I got ready to throw another energy ball. All of a sudden he threw himself at me; one of his arms caught me in the stomach creating a deep gash. His other arms grabbed hold of my limbs, pinning me down against the floor. I tried to summon some energy but the pain was too intense, I could not concentrate. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of the hellicarrier. It was close, but would not arrive for another few minutes. At least my family would be ok.

Doc Ock drew back one of his large robotic arms and brought it hurtling back down into my face. The pain was unimaginable. Blood gushed from the various cuts across my head and out of my stomach. I could feel myself falling into black. One more strike to the head and I was out…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up, dazed from my previous encounter with Doc Ock. I was strung up with chains tightly wrapped around each of my limbs. I looked around; I was currently in a room made mostly of rubber, except for the door and a window. Through the window I could see a large open space surrounded by rocky walls, I must be underground. In the very centre of the room was a deep hole, the bottom of which I could not see. To the left of the hole was a large bank of computer screens and there sitting on a chair watching them was no other than Doctor Octopus himself. My head hurt so much and before I could even move I slipped back into unconsciousness.

On The Helicarrier:

"Tell me, why did you call this meeting again?" Thor's deep voice broke the silence of the conference room on the helicarrier. Around the table sat Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Thor Odinson and Bruce Banner. All their eyes were staring at Nick Fury who was standing at the head of the table. "I have called this meeting today to discuss the capture of one of our own agents. His name is John Chase, code name Bolt. Some of you may have met him before on various missions, Natasha I know you have quite the past with Mr. Chase. Tony wolf whistled, whilst Banner and Steve just stared at her. "It was one mission…"said Natasha, Fury continued, "He has recently been taken by Doctor Octavia, most commonly known as Doctor Octopus, he..." Steve cut in "wait, shouldn't Spiderman be here for this?" Fury answered "Unfortunately Spiderman is still in New York but I have contacted him and he is on his way. As for John; he was taken from us because he knew about a top secret weapon. This weapon has the potential to wipe out the population of the planet within two hours."

"Now at the moment the device has not been made and the only evidence that it exists are the blue print we have locked away in a high security vault. The only people who have seen those plans are myself, John and the creator of the weapon. We believe Doctor Octavia intends to hold the world ransom with the threat of wiping out the planet. What you have to understand is the Doctor will do anything to get those plans, even if it means extracting every last bit of information from John's mind." This time Stark cut in; "let's go get him then, he can't be that hard to find." Fury continued. "Your mission is to locate John and bring him back alive; he is one of our most valuable assets we cannot afford to lose him. I will let you get to it."

Nick Fury walked out of the room leaving the Avengers to themselves. Natasha was the first to speak, "John is a good agent, he will be able to resist the torture for a while which will buy us some time." Stark spoke up "What I want to know is, what did Fury mean about you two having history?" Natasha sighed and began to reminisce about the past "Back in 2009 we were assigned a mission together. He was a great spy and everything was going well until a mole in shield leaked our identities. The mission turned sour and we ended up killing a lot of bad people. However during our escape he took a bullet for me. A trained assassin took a shot at me, aiming for the head; John dived in front of the bullet which penetrated his arm. We then went off the grid for a week, sort of like a holiday I suppose, but that's it."

Thor decided he should say something "I have met John before; he was assigned for the protection of Jane Foster whilst they were moving her to a secure location, I am ever thankful for his efforts to help her…" This time Banner spoke "When shield found me I was able to continue my research, until my lab was raided by members of hydra. I nearly lost everything I had worked on but John managed to retrieve the information". Tony looked fed up and decided to interject "Look, as much as I love sharing time were we all tell stories about are history with John, that's not going to help get him back. We need a plan, Cap you got anything?"

The Captain sat there for a while thinking before explaining his plan "Banner you and Stark search for John. Look at where his last known location was from his tracking chip and start searching there. The base will probably use a lot of power so search for areas of high electricity usage. Once we find the general area I will lead a recon mission on the place. From there we will all storm the hide out and rescue John. Any questions? No? Then let's get going!"

Back in Doc Ock's Hideout:

My head was screaming with pain. It took me a few seconds to remember where I was. It all came rushing back to me, I had been captured. Immediately I looked over to see if my capture was at his desk. Gone. Where could he have got to? I knew this was my only chance. I tried summoning some energy. Nothing. "There's no point trying to breakout. This room is entirely rubber. There is no energy for you to drain…" Doc Ock's evil voice rang out from behind me. "You remember what happened yes? I captured you and you know why. You know what I want!" I tried to turn and face him but it was useless, I was stuck. "I have no idea what you want me for!" I tried playing the dumb game. "Hmmm, I was hoping to do this the easy way, unfortunately you do not seem to want to cooperate. I guess it's time for the torture then." A long arm reached its way round from behind me so it was now in front. It was holding some sort of scalpel…


End file.
